


X-Patrol: Chapter 25 – Winter's Fury

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Fiction, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-27
Updated: 2005-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Langly takes a mate, and one of the guys nearly loses one.





	X-Patrol: Chapter 25 – Winter's Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

X-Patrol: Chapter 25 – Winter's Fury

### X-Patrol: Chapter 25 – Winter's Fury

#### by Jo B

  


Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 25 - Winter's Fury 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/Sk, D/K, J/B, D/M, F/V/K, L/S Slash, AU, mpreg, crossover: X-Files/The Sentinel/Highlander/Due South 

Rating: NC-17 

Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. 

Chapter Summary: Langly takes a mate, and one of the guys nearly loses one. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. Highlander is the property of Rysher/Panzer/Davis/Gaumont/Fireworks. Due South belongs to Alliance Communication. No money is being made from their use. 

Author's notes: Shhh... 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! 

Archive: Yes, just leave my name attached. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Special thanks to my beta-readers Joey and Xscribe. 

* * *

Chapter 25  
X-Patrol 

Winter's Fury 

The Turtle 

Monday, November 1, 2004 

After her husband died, Maggie had found it impossible to sleep through the night, so she had started getting up early. This December would mark the eleventh year of his death and she was still getting up before the sun. It was a few hours before sunrise as she puttered around her daughter-in-law's kitchen. Maggie made a pot of coffee, but it was still too early to start fixing breakfast. Her son, Bill, and his wife Tara had made her and Dana feel at home and welcome in their home, and Maggie enjoyed watching both of her grandsons, Matthew and William. 

She sighed, staring into her coffee cup. It was going to be a beautiful hot sunny day and she didn't like it. Maggie missed the East Coast where fall brought colder temperatures and brightly colored foliage. She had lived in San Diego for a few years when her husband had been stationed there, but her heart would always remain out East. Maggie would give anything to visit that part of the country again; it was why she hoped Fox would send Dana his address. Because of the dangers in traveling alone, she couldn't make the trip on her own. While the country was making good progress toward rebuilding its infrastructure, it was still lawless in many areas. 

Maggie was positive that wherever Fox Mulder and John Doggett were living that wouldn't be the case. They would have made the place safe for their wives and children. 

"Good morning, Mom," Bill said as he walked into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot. 

"Good morning, Bill. Did you sleep well?" 

"Yes." He filled a mug and sat at the table next to Maggie. "On Thursday, I'm going to be shipping out for six months. With you and Dana living here, I feel much easier about leaving Tara and Matthew." 

"What's your mission?" 

"We're heading for Australia and Japan," Bill said. "We're going to be sending teams to search for survivors and assess their needs." 

"Why doesn't the air force fly there?" 

"Too far and no place to land," Bill replied. "The military's remaining surveillance satellites showed massive destruction to cities and airports. If we find a lot of survivors, we'll be building landing strips to help distribute aid." 

Maggie was surprised that the military was launching this mission so soon when there was still so much to do in this country. "Why are you only going to Japan and Australia? What about other countries?" 

"We have five aircraft carrier fleets going to Europe, Africa, South America, and Asia," Bill said. "We're also transporting Canadian aid workers and doctors since their navy had been decimated by budget cuts through the eighties and nineties, and then the aliens finished off what remained on the first attack. They don't have any ships even for relief efforts." His voice held a tone of disgust. 

Canada had been the least affected by the attacks. Other than Toronto, Ottawa, Calgary, and Montreal which had been destroyed in the first two attacks, their other major cities had survived untouched. There wasn't the wide range of contamination that was affecting the U.S. with over two dozen cities destroyed or severely damaged. 

"So you won't be here for Christmas this year," Maggie said. 

"No, but I should be back by May," Bill said. "Maybe we can take a vacation somewhere...." 

Bill knew she wanted to visit Fox out east in the summer, if he'd tell them where he was living. "Bill, if Fox sends his address, you can come with us only if you promise to show him respect." 

"Can't I just promise not to hit him?" 

"No." 

"I have no respect for him but I'll be civil out of my respect for you." 

Maggie would have to accept that, it was probably the best concession she could hope to receive from Bill. Besides Fox could take care of himself. As long as he wasn't handcuffed or held down by MPs, Bill wouldn't be able to threaten him. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox 

Joe had radioed to inform the men at Moonridge Lodge about the newborn twins that Adam had found in the woods. While the other men had been surprised by the news, it hadn't surprised Mulder. He knew that Hannah would see that her babies found their way safely into her son's hands. Mulder's dilemma was how much he should tell Methos about what he knew of the infants' immortal origins. With Hannah no longer nearby, her command on Mulder to keep her secret was gone. Still he felt an obligation to keep her confidences, but not when it came to keeping secrets from Walter. Mulder would tell his husband all he knew about Hannah and the newborn twins. 

"Are we going to see the babies?" Connor asked as Walter helped him on with his jacket. 

"Yes," Walter said. "Your Uncle Adam and Uncle Mac now have a baby boy and girl." 

"Did the babies come from their belly?" Connor asked. 

"No." Walter smiled. "Uncle Adam found them under a tree." 

"At least it wasn't in a cabbage patch." Mulder smiled as he finished tying Chloe's sneakers and looked up at his lover. "Walter, remember when I told you that I saw a pregnant nymph at Seacouver's?" 

"That's something I'm not likely to forget," Walter said. "Why? Have you seen her again?" 

"A few times...." 

"And why have you waited until now to tell me?" 

"She cast a spell on me that prevented me from speaking about her." 

"Um," Blair said from the bedroom doorway where he stood holding Joey's hand. "Did you just say you saw a nymph at Seacouver's?" 

Mulder hadn't planned on telling anyone other than Walter. But since Blair had overheard them, and he was open-minded and already knew that Mac and Adam were immortals, it wouldn't hurt to fill him, too. 

"When Walter took me to Seacouver's on my birthday, I saw a pregnant mountain nymph in the lobby. It's her babies that Adam found in the woods." 

Blair looked puzzled. "So they're baby nymphs?" 

"No. If they were nymphs, Hannah would have been able to keep them." 

"Fox, are you saying that Hannah the maid was a nymph?" Walter asked. 

"Yes." Mulder nodded. "She used her magic to disguise her identity." 

"Where is she now?" Walter asked. 

"High in the mountains," Mulder said. 

"Do Mac and Adam know?" Blair asked. 

"No, and I'm not sure we should tell them." 

"Why not?" Walter asked. 

"Because Hannah is Adam's mother," Mulder said. 

"Whoa!" Blair said, "Man, now that is earth-shattering news." 

Jim stepped into the bedroom. "What's going on?" 

"Hannah Adam mommy," Joey announced. 

"What?" Jim looked down at his son then at Blair. 

Before Blair could answer, John and Alex poked their heads into the room. Alex was holding Gwen who was wearing her jacket; they were all going to Seacouver's to see the newborns. 

"Is there a party going on that we weren't invited to?" Alex asked. 

"I think we should have a family meeting to discuss this before we go to Seacouver's," Walter said. "Let's go into the great room so Fox can fill everyone in." 

After Mulder had gotten everyone up to date, he added. "Hannah isn't the only nymph living on the mountains. There are also forest nymphs who aren't too happy with us cutting down so many trees to build log homes. Luckily we haven't touched any of their trees otherwise we'd be in trouble." 

"I thought you said they were harmless," Walter said. 

"They wouldn't kill us," Mulder said. "But they can make life difficult. Have you ever wondered why some people suddenly have a run of bad luck?" 

"Can you contact them and find out what trees are safe to cut down?" Blair asked. 

"I can try ... if I knew where to look." Mulder had a pretty good idea. There was a section of old growth forest further back on his land that was higher up in the mountains and hard to reach. He'd only gone there once and while there, had felt like he was being watched. The land was beautiful with deep gorges and waterfalls, and the trees were old. Mulder didn't think they'd have to worry about the nymphs since the guys had already chopped down most of the trees on their twelve acres of land and had more than enough logs for the new additions and the schoolhouse. 

"So are we going to tell Adam about Hannah?" John asked. 

While everyone in their household knew that Adam and Mac were immortals, only Mulder and Walter knew that Adam was Methos, the oldest living immortal. The name would have no meaning to most humans -- even Naomi had no idea how old Methos was. But Mulder, while looking into immortals when he worked on the X-Files, had heard the rumor about a five thousand-year-old immortal named Methos. After he had overheard Naomi call Adam "Methos", Mulder knew just who they had living under their roof. It was hard to predict how someone that old would respond to finding out that he had a mother and she was still alive. 

"I'll tell him," Mulder said. 

"We should get going," Walter said as he stood and scooped his daughters off the sofa and into his arms. 

They giggled and wrapped their arms around his neck. 

"I dwive," Aviva said. 

"I dwive," Chloe said. 

"No!" Connor said, "Papa, I drive." 

Mulder looked at his husband with their son clinging to his leg. "See what you've started." 

Walter winked at him. "Connor, you drove last time. It's Chloe's turn to drive, and Avi, you can drive us home." 

Mulder just shook his head and smiled. Whenever they went somewhere together on the UTV, Walter would allow one of the kids to ride on his lap and pretend they were driving. Walter had also built a covered riding area on the back of the UTV for them. Mulder would fill it with pillows and blankets so the children could sleep on nights when they came home late. They planned to take the children for pizza twice a month as a reward for good behavior and to get them used to being around other people. 

"Chief, do you want to bring me back a pizza?" Jim said as he walked them to the door. 

"Sure, if I can get Joe to fire up the pizza oven; you know its Monday." 

"He probably already has it heating up," Jim said, resting a hand on his round belly. "You know he likes to treat the kids whenever they visit." 

Mulder watched Jim as he ran his hand over his belly. When Mulder had been seven months pregnant, he had been on the road trying to make it back home. He was looking forward to being home this time around, and to having Walter available to massage his feet and to provide moral support. They hadn't told the other men about Mulder's condition, but that would change after the next full moon. 

Besides, Walter was already being so overly solicitous toward him that Mulder was surprised no one had noticed. 

They placed Connor and Aviva in the back of the UTV and Mulder slid into the passenger seat. The path to the Seacouver's was covered with leaves that were stirred up as Alex's and John's UTV drove ahead of them with Gwen. Blair was behind them with Joey. Mulder looked at Chloe, sitting on Walter's lap. Her face was filled with excitement as her tiny hands clutched the wheel just under Walter's. Mulder turned around and glanced in the back at Aviva and Connor, sitting on the padded bed. Walter had taken great care to make the sides were high enough so they couldn't fall out, even if they stood up in the back. Their safety had been Mulder's greatest concern. 

They drove over a wooden covered bridge, spanning a small stream that they had built last summer when John had widened the paths. They had built three cover bridges in total not counting the moon bridge over the stream to the Japanese gardens. 

Looking out at the path, Mulder contemplated how he was going to tell Methos about Hannah. Very carefully, he decided. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Falcon 

The last eight hours had seemed surreal to MacLeod. Naomi had watched the infants while he, Methos, and Joe went to the pole barn to search for a couple of cribs. Amongst the furniture stacked to the ceiling, they had found two matching cribs along with a matching changing table, rocking chair, and toy box all in a deep cherry finish. It was a lot of furniture to squeeze into their bedroom with their existing stuff. But the room was larger than the average bedroom since MacLeod and Methos wanted space to move around or swing their swords if needed. 

Ranger Smith had helped them haul the furniture back to their place, where it took an hour to assemble the cribs. 

Now MacLeod was relaxing in the great room, feeding his newborn son a bottle of goat's milk. They were going to have to make arrangements with Frohike to get a regular supply of goat's milk delivered for the babies. Sitting there watching the infant's face as he suckled was like sweet bliss. A hole had suddenly been filled in MacLeod's life, the moment Methos had unwrapped the infants from his coat. They had an immortal son and daughter who weren't going to die of old age. He'd teach them how to defend themselves with a sword and Methos would teach them how to survive. Out of all the people to take on the responsibility of raising two babies, MacLeod would have thought Methos would be the last person who would want it. 

At the commotion of voices at the entryway, MacLeod stood cradling his son and walked to see who was there. 

The men from Moonridge Lodge strolled into the room with their children. 

"Congratulations," Walter said as he set a bottle of homemade blackberry brandy on the counter then came over with the others to look at the baby. 

"He's a good-looking boy," Alex said. "Or is this the girl?" 

"This is my son, Ewan MacLeod," MacLeod said proudly. "Adam has Skye in the bedroom where he's changing her diaper." 

"Interesting names," John said. 

MacLeod smiled. It hadn't been hard to choose names for the babies, unlike Joe and Naomi who were still wrangling over several names. "Ewan is Gaelic and means 'well born' and Skye refers to the Scottish Isle of Skye; it also means sheltering." 

"Can I see?" Connor asked. 

MacLeod squatted so the toddlers could see the baby. 

"He tiny," Gwen said. 

Methos came out of the bedroom with Skye. "I see everyone is meeting our new son and this is our daughter." He had an expression of unmitigated pride as he looked down at Skye. 

John pressed a fist against his back as if trying to sooth an ache; his pregnancy was starting to show. "You guys went the easy route to become parents," he said. 

Methos smiled as he held the baby. "At least your children will know who their biological parents are. Immortals don't have that luxury." 

The men from Moonridge Lodge turned and looked at Fox who had been hanging back. MacLeod wondered what that was about but had a sinking feeling that he was going to find out. 

Fox sighed. "Adam, Mac, can we go into your bedroom and talk in private?" 

"I suppose. What's this about?" Methos asked as they headed into the bedroom. 

After they were in the room, Fox closed the door behind them. 

"First, because I don't know how you're going to take the news, I'd like to get something out in the open," Fox said. "I'm two weeks pregnant, so if you feel like hitting me, just don't punch me in the stomach." 

MacLeod and Methos exchanged looks then carried the babies over to the cribs and placed them inside before walking back over to where Fox was standing. 

"Why would either of us want to hit you?" MacLeod asked. 

"Because I've known for a while that Adam is really Methos." 

"Considering how much you already know about immortals, I'm not surprised," Methos said. "Still, it doesn't make me angry." 

"I've met someone who's older than you," Fox said. 

Now that took MacLeod and Methos by surprise. 

"Who?" they asked simultaneously. 

MacLeod glanced at his lover before continuing, "How would you know this person was older than Methos?" Not for a minute did MacLeod believe there could be someone older than Methos. "Where did you meet him? We'd have known if an immortal showed up on the mountain." 

"Her," Fox said. "It was Methos' mother." 

"Bastard." Methos grabbed Fox's shirt in his fists and got in his face. "I don't find that funny. You better start talking fast!" 

Fox stared him down. "I suggest you back off; you don't want to make Walter mad. He's liable to tear your head off without thinking." 

Methos let go and ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry," he apologized. 

MacLeod knew it wasn't out of fear of Walter; they both liked Fox and didn't want to harm him. Still, it was pretty low of Fox to pretend he knew something about an immortal's parentage. For thousands of years no one had yet been able to figure out where immortals came from, so it made no sense that this forty-three year old human would have solved the puzzle. 

"Fox, you better start explaining yourself," MacLeod said. 

"I will," Fox said as he walked over to the cribs and looked at the babies. He smiled. "Sometimes fate has a sense of purpose in guiding our lives, and we don't have a choice but to go where it directs. Other times it has a sense of humor." 

"What are you talking about?" Methos said, clearly getting frustrated again. "What about this claim of yours that you met my mother?" 

"Your mother is a mountain nymph," Fox said. "You met her yourself here at Seacouver's." 

A stunned look crossed Methos' face as he muttered, "Hannah." 

"Yes," Fox said. "She used magic to disguise herself as a human." 

MacLeod was finding it hard to believe this conversation. "Slow down. Are you saying that Methos' mother is Hannah? Our Hannah? The girl we hired to work for us as a maid? And that she's really some kind of mythical creature?" 

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Fox said. "I was able to see through her illusion." 

Methos looked at MacLeod and said, "I told you there was something strange about her." 

"You believe him?" MacLeod asked. 

"I'm willing to explore the possibility," Methos said. 

If what Fox said was true it would mean that MacLeod could have a mother somewhere still alive. "Why did she come here?" 

"You came to her." Fox looked at Methos. "You see, this is her mountain range." 

"Where is she?" Methos asked as tears shone in his eyes. 

"I'm not sure," Fox said. "She's tied to these mountains and will live as long as they survive." 

"I wasn't born on this continent," Methos said. "I was born in Europe." 

"Your mother's only been here for two thousand years. She said she'd done something that angered one of the nymph elders and was sent here as a punishment." 

"What did she do?" MacLeod asked. 

"She didn't say." 

Methos moved closer to Fox. "Ewan and Skye. Are they?" 

"Hannah was pregnant and wanted you to raise your brother and sister. The boy looks like you, if you haven't noticed." 

MacLeod thoughts had started to go in the same direction. "Do you know how we can find her?" 

"I haven't a clue," Fox said. "But Hannah isn't the only nymph in these mountains there are forest nymphs and I think I know where I can find them." 

"I'll go with you," Methos said. 

"What about the father of the babies?" MacLeod asked. "Did she say who it was?" 

"I asked her, but she refused to talk about him." Fox looked between the two of them. "I'm sorry if this news has been upsetting to you." 

"The news, while perplexing was something we needed to hear." MacLeod looked into Fox's eyes. Once he had thought Fox Mulder had old eyes -- eyes of someone who had seen things beyond their years. That wasn't necessarily true, Fox saw things that others could not, like a laser beam piercing through the darkness to reveal the hidden truth within. Eerily beautiful eyes that were the same color as Methos' eyes. 

"What else did she tell you?" Methos asked. 

"I had asked whether she was lonely living on the mountain alone. She told me that she's able to communicate with other nymphs around the world; it was then that she mentioned the forest nymphs." Fox looked at Methos and said softly, "Hannah has had other immortal babies over the millennia, but you're the only one still living." 

"Do all immortals have nymphs as mothers?" MacLeod asked. 

"I believe so, from what Hannah told me," Fox said. "Not all nymphs can have immortal babies; only mountain nymphs and river and stream nymphs." 

"Scotland is full of mountains and rivers," MacLeod said. "Do you think it's possible that my mother is still alive?" 

"Anything is possible," Fox said as one of the babies started crying. "I think that's my cue." 

"I'd like to discuss this further with you," Methos said. 

"Anytime," Fox said as he headed out of the bedroom. 

MacLeod looked in the crib and checked his son's diaper, confirming the reason for his crying. "There is a resemblance," he said, "Especially when he scrunches his face up like this." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog 

On the way back home, Sean was waiting for them outside the ranger station. 

"John, I have a letter for you from California," he called. 

Alex pulled over and stopped while the other men continued home. Blair was in a hurry to get the pizza home to Jim while it was still hot in the thermal bag. 

"I don't know anyone in California," Doggett said as he took the letter from Sean. "Besides, who knows that I'm living here?" 

"Who's it from?" Alex asked from the driver's seat, Gwen was sitting on his lap with her small hands on the wheel. 

"Monica Reyes," Doggett said mildly surprised as he glanced at Alex then tore open the letter. "You remember me telling you about her?" 

"Yes," Alex said. "Thanks, Sean." 

"Yeah, thanks," Doggett said as he looked down at the letter. 

Alex drove through the parking lot to the path; Walter and Blair were already out of sight. "What does she have to say?" 

Doggett read the letter out loud. "Dear John, I'm in San Diego. I took the Greyhound from New Orleans a few days ago after learning that Dana was living there with her brother's family. She and William are fine and send their love. Dana told me that you had remarried and have a daughter now, and that you are living near Mulder. We both would like to come for a visit if you could send us your address; Mulder had neglected to include it in his letter to Dana." 

Alex chuckled. "She's hoping that you wouldn't know that Fox didn't include it on purpose." 

"Monica can be sneaky when she wants something," Doggett said. "The last letter Fox had sent Dana included our address. They probably haven't received it yet. This letter is post marked from August." He glanced at the envelope then back down at the letter. "Shall I continue?" 

"Go ahead," Alex said. 

"I had to get out of New Orleans. You wouldn't believe how lawless it was becoming. Gangsters had started assassinating elected officials and gunning down the police in an attempt to take control. It was only a matter of time before they won. Before the mayor was killed, he had tried to get the military to intervene but they were spread too thin. I hope where you're living it is safe -- so much of the country seems to be out of control." Doggett frowned. "When I bought my ticket at the bus station, the place was packed with people trying to leave. At least San Diego is a large naval city; nothing like that would happen here." 

"Any gangster that tried something like that in our area, I'll personally eliminate," Alex said. 

"What is gangsta?" Gwen asked. 

"Alex, do you want to field that one?" Doggett asked. 

"It's a person who takes what he wants by force," Alex said. 

"Avi a gangsta. She took my doll." 

Doggett chuckled. "Avi gave you back your doll and apologized, so that makes her not a gangster." Fox had made his daughter return the doll and apologize then he spent ten minutes explaining why it wasn't right to take something that wasn't hers. 

Considering that their home was filled with stuff from the ruins, Fox had started to feel guilty after the lecture. Walter had had to reassure him that the stuff they were taking no longer belonged to anyone. 

"What else did she write?" Alex asked. 

Doggett hadn't wanted to read the final paragraph. "I'm looking forward to meeting your wife. I'm sure she's a beautiful woman to have won your love. Please write me back at Dana's address, I'm staying with the Scullys. Love, Monica." 

Alex smirked, batted his long lashes and quipped, "I'm sure you married me for my feminine wiles." 

"Monica's in for a surprise if she ever visits," Doggett said. 

Alex slowed the UTV. "Look over there, Gwen. It's a deer and her fawn drinking at the stream." 

"That's her baby," Gwen said. 

"Yes, it is," Doggett said. "Bambi and Phoebe are going to have baby calves in February." Their two new milking cows had recently calved so they didn't need to be bred with Brutus the bull. The children had chosen the names for the new cows -- Cinderella (Cindi for short) and Ariel. 

"Can I name Bambi's baby?" Gwen asked. 

"Yes," Doggett said. "Connor and Joey can name Phoebe's baby." After they got home, Doggett would talk to other men to let them know that Gwen would be choosing the name for Bambi's calf. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Ferret 

Thanksgiving 

Snow was falling as Jeffrey lugged a heavy, stainless steel milk container across the farmyard to the house. He'd been out in the barn with Walter, milking their four cows. The house had the wonderful aromas of Thanksgiving. It had been a long time since Jeffrey had been a part of a Thanksgiving celebration or had a reason to be thankful. He now felt comfortable living at Moonridge Lodge and on the mountain, although he still didn't feel completely safe. 

"Let me take that so you can wash up," Fox said. Walking over, he took the milk container from Jeffrey. 

"Thanks." Jeffrey glanced around the kitchen. Four pies were cooling on racks and the long table was set with silver and the finest China. Sonja was at the stove cooking something that smelled sweet and spicy. 

"It sure smells good in here," Jeffrey said, taking his coat off. 

Sonja smiled. "It's going to smell even better when we get the cornbread in the oven." 

"If I can help in anyway..." Jeffrey offered. 

"You've done your chores for the day," Fox said as he opened the steel milk container. "Relax and enjoy yourself." 

"If you insist," Jeffrey said. 

Jim came waddling into the room and took a seat at the counter. His huge belly rested on his thighs. Seeing a pregnant man was something Jeffrey didn't think he'd get used to even with the evidence before his eyes. It was weird enough finding out that Walter had given birth to Connor. 

In the great room, Paul and Mike Doggett were relaxing with Wade who was watching the twins and Connor. Walter was still out in the barn and would take care of the children once he made it back inside. 

Jeffrey nodded at them as he passed through the room on his way to the staircase in the foyer. Before he reached it, Sean and Francesca walked in through the front door followed by Marita, Ray, Stan, Benton, and Diefenbaker. The wolf barked and trotted into the great room to join Lacy in front of the fireplace. 

"Hi guys," Blair said as he and Joey walked into the foyer from the hallway that led to Blair's and Jim's bedroom. "Let me take your coats. You can go into the great room and take a seat around the fireplace to warm up. Alex is tending bar and will make you something warm to drink." 

"Hi, Jeff," Francesca said as she handed her coat to Blair. 

"Hi, Fran," Jeffrey said, standing by the staircase in the foyer. 

"It looks like we're going to get some snow," she said. 

"I wouldn't mind a couple of inches," he said. 

Sean shook his head. "By the time this storm passes we might be looking at one to three feet." 

"Are you sure?" Jeffrey asked. 

"I'm sure," Sean said. "It looks like we're going to have another hard winter." 

"When do you think the storm will pass?" Blair asked. 

"Tomorrow night. We'll get the bulk of the snow after midnight and through tomorrow but at least no high winds are predicted with this storm." 

"If it starts after midnight then everyone should be able to make it home safely." Jeffrey had planned to see Ringo later that night. Because of Jim's problem with his sense of smell, the Banks were hosting Thanksgiving over at their place for the Gunmen, and Adam and Mac. Jeffrey wasn't quite sure what would cause such a severe allergic reaction, only there was something different about Jim that no one seemed particularly interested in talking about. Jeffrey would have to ask Ringo if he knew anything about Jim. 

He headed upstairs to take a shower. In the three months that he had been living there, Jeffrey had come to believe that his half-brother and the others had another secret that was bigger than them being hermaphrodites. Even Ringo wouldn't tell him what they were hiding and his friend had confided all sorts of things to him. In fact, Ringo had become his best friend. They shared a lot of the same interests and could talk for hours. Jeffrey never had a best friend, even as a child -- his father wouldn't allow it. After his mother left his father, Jeffrey had been too busy taking care of her and doing his schoolwork to have time for friendships. 

He walked into his loft bedroom and retrieved some clean clothes before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. John stepped out of his bedroom with Gwen dressed up for Thanksgiving. 

"Hey, Jeff," John said. "Has everyone gotten here yet?" 

"Joe and Naomi are the only ones missing." Jeffrey paused outside of the bathroom doorway with his arms full of clothes. 

"They generally are the last ones to arrive," John said, resting a hand on his round belly. 

"If you'll excuse me," Jeffrey said as he stepped into the bathroom. "I need to take a shower." He locked the door behind him and placed the clothing on the counter. 

He turned on the shower before undressing. Jeffrey avoided looking at his reflection in the mirror as he piled his dirty clothes on the counter next to his clean clothes. He stepped into the shower under the hot spray and sighed in contentment. Often the little things in life were the source of the greatest pleasure. He hadn't been allowed hot showers when he was a prisoner of his father. Jeffrey had one goal in life: he was going to kill that evil bastard and free the world of him once and for all, if for no other reason than to protect Jeffrey's nieces and nephew. 

By the time Jeffrey made it downstairs, Naomi and Joe had arrived. Walter had changed from his work clothes into a suit, and he had dressed Connor and the twins in their finest clothing. Fox was in the kitchen wearing an apron over his silk shirt and dress pants. Benton and Marita were also helping in the kitchen while everyone else relaxed in the great room. 

"Uncle Jeffwee, look what I made you," Connor said as he handed Jeffrey a sheet of paper with a colorful blob drawn on it in crayon that sort of resembled a turkey. 

"That's a very nice looking turkey," Jeffrey said. 

Connor smiled. "I make you another one," he said and hurried back to the coffee table in the great room where all of the kids were coloring on sheets of paper. 

"Hey, Jeff, can I get you something to drink?" Alex asked from behind the small bar. 

"A white wine would be nice," Jeffrey said as he walked over to the bar and took a seat. 

"How's yours and Langly's WAN project going?" 

"Sean found us a satellite dish that he's bargaining for with the military," Jeffrey said, lifting his mask to take a sip of wine. "Once we get it installed up on Rocky Point, we'll be able to connect to the satellites still orbiting the earth." 

"Why would we need to connect to satellites in space?" Alex asked. "The satellite dish alone should be adequate for forming a WAN between the valley and mountain communities." 

"It would be, but I want to find out what my father is up to," Jeffrey said. "In order to do that I need to hack into one of the military satellites." 

"Your father is too dangerous," Alex said as he looked Jeffrey in the eye. "You're safe here. Leave him alone and move on." 

"I can't ... look at what he's done to me!" Jeffrey said. "I have to live with this every minute of my life." 

"He can't touch you here," Alex said. 

"I don't see why not." Jeffrey glanced around at all of the children, grandparents, and pregnant men. He turned back to face Alex. "You guys might be armed but you're not invincible." 

Alex shook his head. "You'll give him a reason to attack us." 

"If my father succeeds in rebuilding his organization to the level it had been before the rebels burned my mother alive and killed off most of the Syndicate then he'll launch an attack against us, whether I succeed in hacking into his computer network or not." 

"I agree with Jeffrey," Walter said as he refilled his wineglass then leaned against the bar. "At least we'll be forewarned." 

"Okay, you're both right," Alex sighed. "I just feel like we'll be poking a hornet's nest with a stick." 

"You're mellowing, Alex," Walter said with a slight smile. "There was a time you would have been the hornet." 

"I have more important responsibilities now," Alex said. "Don't worry, if Spender threatens my family, I'm still quite capable of stinging." 

Walter nodded. "I want to find out what Spender is up to and who he has working for him." He turned to face Jeffrey. "When do you think you'll have the satellite dish so we can install it on Rocky Point?" 

"You'll have to ask Sean; he's still in negotiations for it." Jeffrey felt better with Walter's support. 

"I'll talk to Sean and see if there's anything we can do to speed up the negotiations," Walter said before heading across the room to where Sean was sitting on the loveseat with Francesca. 

Marita walked over and sat on the bar stool next to Jeffrey. "Alex, I'll have...." 

"A dry gin martini with three olives," Alex said. 

"You remembered," she said. 

"Yeah, I remembered." Alex grabbed the vermouth and started to prepare her drink. 

"It's strange to see you happy for once," Marita said. 

"I have a few good reasons to be happy." 

Marita glanced over at John sitting on a recliner in the great room then she turned back to Alex. "I wouldn't have pegged John as your type, but he seems to be good for you." 

"He's more my type than you were," Alex said, setting the martini in front of her. 

"We were a good team when it suited us," Marita said. "We just ruined it by becoming romantically involved." 

Alex shook his head. "We used each other for our own means." 

While Jeffrey sipped wine, he watched and listened to them discuss their past relationship. Twenty minutes later when dinner was announced, they seemed less hostile toward each other but not quite conciliatory. 

He took his seat at the table between Fox and Wade. Then Paul said grace as they all bowed their heads in prayer. Jeffrey just went through the motions; he wasn't religious but he didn't want to offend the elder Doggett. 

After grace, Fox prepared plates of food for the twins who were sitting between him and Walter. He sliced the turkey into small bite-sized pieces and then poured gravy over it and the small portions of mashed potatoes and dressing. Also on their plates were small portions of mashed sweet potatoes, corn, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, and Jell-O. 

Fox noticed Jeffrey watching, and said, "They ate pureed baby food last Thanksgiving; this will be their first memorable Thanksgiving so they get a little bit of everything." 

"You forgot the Brussels sprouts," Jeffrey said. 

"No I didn't," Fox said, smiling as he placed the plates in front of his daughters. "I want them to enjoy their meal." 

The twins had bibs on over their dresses, but Jeffrey was sure that wasn't going to be enough to protect their clothes as the toddlers used spoons to eat. Their hand to mouth coordination wasn't quite there yet, and Fox had to help Aviva and Walter helped Chloe when it became obvious that more food was ending up on their laps than in their mouths. 

Connor was sitting between Walter and Sonja and had no problem eating with a spoon. Walter had asked Connor specifically what foods he wanted when filling his plate. Jeffrey smiled as he lifted the mask enough to get a forkful of turkey into his mouth. This was going to be his most memorable Thanksgiving. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Stork 

Spearing a creamed pearl onion with the fork, Langly popped it into his mouth. He was on his third helping of the Thanksgiving meal when it occurred to him that this was what Thanksgiving must have been like a hundred years ago -- before grocery stores and prepackaged food. Like the three previous years, they had grown all of their vegetables and herbs, hunted the wild turkeys, gathered the nuts and fruits, and even harvested their own cranberries from one of their neighbor's cranberry bogs. Now they were celebrating and giving thanks for a successful planting season and a bountiful fall harvest. 

Langly was quite proud of his gardening efforts last summer, nearly spending as much time working in the vegetable gardens as on the computer. He'd doubled the amount of vegetables over what they had grown the previous season. This year he was much better at canning. Although he still needed Frohike's help when canning pasta sauces and jams. 

Leaning back in the chair and unbuttoning the top button of his jeans, Langly sighed contentedly. Simon had a nice sized dining room. The Gunmen couldn't have fit all of the people around their six seat round table in their kitchen. Frohike thought they should build a real dining room off the kitchen when the guys from Moonridge Lodge helped the Gunmen with their new addition next summer. 

The table was empty except for him, Jimmy, and Daryl; they were finishing off the last of the food. Frohike was helping Simon wash dishes in the kitchen. John and Laura were in the living room with their eleven-month-old daughter. Caroline had just started walking and was getting into everything within reach of her curious fingers. It kept John and Laura on their toes to stop her from hurting herself. Mac and Adam were in the bathroom changing their babies' diapers. Those babies had come as a surprise to the whole mountain community. Who in their right mind would abandon two newborns in the freezing woods? It was a good thing Adam had found them when he did, and that he and Mac were willing to adopt them. 

Liz was sitting on the recliner with a hand on her round belly. She smiled while watching Caroline. Langly thought it was going to be strange having a baby in their household. He only hoped Liz and Frohike didn't expect him to do any diaper changing. 

Jin came into the room, carrying Jasmine with Wren following them, carrying her teddy bear. The four-year-old had been changed out of her pretty dress and into warm pair of pajamas. 

Langly stood and carried his empty plate and silverware along with the empty turkey platter to the kitchen. Simon had been out a few times collecting empty bowls as the guys finished off the last of the meal. 

"Shouldn't you get going?" Frohike asked. 

"Yeah, I better," Langly said, glancing up at the clock. Jeff was meeting him at his home in a few minutes. 

"There are pumpkin and mincemeat pies in the pie cupboard, if you and Jeffrey want something to eat," Frohike said. "Liz and I should be home in a couple of hours." 

"Don't stay too long," Langly said. "Sean radioed that a snowstorm was moving in after midnight." 

"Did he say how much we're expected to get?" Simon asked as he dried a bowl. 

"One to three feet," Langly said. 

"Well at least I'll be able to try out the new snow blower," Simon said. 

"Thanks for dinner," Langly said. "I better get going." 

He hurried to the front closet and retrieved his coat. After saying goodbye to others, Langly pulled on the coat then rushed outside and over to his ATV. 

They had left the back door unlocked so Jeff would be able to go inside if he arrived before Langly. The blond gunman really liked Jeff; the man was smart and while not as good of a programmer as Langly, Jeff was a better technician. Langly only wished Jeff would let Liz examine him. 

As the Gunman sped around the lake, he yawned. His jeans were tight from overeating and he was feeling tired, but he was full and happy. The kitchen light was on and Jeff's ATV was parked outside, Langly pulled up and parked next to it. 

Langly walked into the kitchen, and found Jeff sitting at the dining room table with an open bottle of white wine and two glasses. The plans for the WAN were spread out on the table. 

"Have you been here long?" Langly asked, shrugging out of his coat and hanging it on a hook by the back door. 

"Only about ten minutes," Jeff said. "I brought us some wine." 

Langly read the label. "Yattarna Chardonnay, Australia. You pilfered the good stuff from Skinman's private stash," he said approvingly, pouring a glass for himself and topping off Jeff's glass. 

"Walter gave me the bottle to bring along to share with you." Jeff took a sip and giggled. "He's excited about the progress we're making on the wide area network." 

"Are you drunk?" Langly asked as he turned a chair and straddled it, resting his arm across the wooden back. He'd had a few beers at the Banks and was feeling a bit tipsy. 

"Not there yet, but I'm working on it," Jeff said. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing is wrong," Jeff said. "I had a good Thanksgiving ... probably the best I've ever had." He sighed and took a swallow of wine. "I only remember a couple of Thanksgivings that I had celebrated with my mother when I was a teenager. I don't remember any of the ones when I was younger. My father told me that he'd tampered with my memories. That was why I didn't recognize him when he first approached me at the FBI, and why I didn't remember Samantha Mulder living with us." 

"We'll make him pay." Langly stood and grabbed the bottle of wine. "C'mon, let's go to my bedroom. We can listen to music and if we pass out at least it will be on the bed." 

After they entered the room, Langly shut the door behind them and set the bottle on the nightstand then kicked off his shoes, before turning on the six discs CD player. He didn't put it on very loud because he wanted to talk he didn't want Frohike interrupting them to turn down the music. They'd spent a lot of time in Langly's room listening to music while working on the plans for the WAN and just talking. This was the not the first time that Langly became aroused by Jeff's nearness as they sat on the bed. 

"Would you tell me what's up with Jim and his hyperssensitivessenses?" Jeff asked slurring the last words as he sat with his back against the headboard. 

Reaching for the wine bottle, Langly topped off their glasses. "If you don't know then I think they wanted to keep it a secret." 

"You're not going to tell me?" 

Langly couldn't see his mouth but he was sure Jeff was pouting under the mask. 

"I didn't say that, you just can't tell them I told you." Langly sipped the wine as he spent the next hour explaining how Jim was a Sentinel and Blair was his guide. 

By the time the story was over they had finished off the bottle of wine and Jeff sighed, "Would you be offended if I told you I don't believe a word of what you just told me?" 

The wine had lowered Langly's inhibitions. "Would you be offended if I told you that I like you a lot and would like to blow you?" 

"You wouldn't want to see me without my clothes," Jeff said. 

"If it bothers you, we can turn off the light," Langly said, moving his hand up Jeff's thigh to his groin. It had been years since Langly had sex with anyone and he wanted Jeff bad -- they were so much alike. Looks weren't that big of a deal to the blond Gunman. 

"Okay, as long as I don't have to take off all of my clothes," Jeff said. 

By the sound of his voice, Langly knew Jeff wanted this as bad as he did. 

"I'm not grossed out by your looks," Langly said as he placed their empty wineglasses on the night stand then climbed out of bed and turned off the lights. He removed his clothes before returning to bed. 

The room was pitched black but with his werewolf's vision he could still make out Jeff in the dark. Langly's soon-to-be lover had removed his hat and pants but left on the mask and turtleneck sweater. 

"Have you ever had sex with another man?" Langly asked. 

"No. I'm pretty inexperienced in general," Jeff admitted. "Besides masturbating, I can count on one hand the number of times I had sex with a woman." 

"If I do anything that you don't like tell me to stop," Langly said, sensing that Jeff was nervous. 

"Touch me," Jeff whispered, lying on his back. 

Langly brushed Jeff's penis with the tips of his fingers. The soft, smooth flesh grew hard under his touch -- contrasting with the spider web of rough scars crisscrossing the rest of Jeff's body. Langly lowered his head and traced the head of the swollen organ with his tongue. The creamy taste of precum mingled with the salty taste of flesh. Langly wasn't an expert at giving head, he'd only done it a few times and was usually repulsed by the taste of another guy's come. Jeff's taste didn't repulse him -- instead it aroused him further. This was giving Langly just as much pleasure as it was Jeff who was moaning softly while rocking his hips. 

Taking the head of the cock into his mouth, Langly proceeded to blow him gobbling down more of the shaft as he went. The moans of pleasure coming from Jeff grew louder, encouraging Langly further while his own arousal grew. Suddenly Jeff filled his mouth with semen and Langly swallowed it as he shape-shifted from human to werewolf. In a blink of an eye, he was at Jeff's throat, biting into the tender flesh and releasing the virus into his lover's bloodstream -- claiming him for a mate. 

Jeff's eyes had widened before he passed out with Langly lapping at the blood and closing the wound. When Langly morphed back into human form a few minutes later, his time as a werewolf was forgotten. All that he remembered was making Jeff come. Climbing out of bed, Langly helped his lover under the covers; Jeff was out like a light. Dressing in pajamas, Langly joined him under the covers and spooned up next to him. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Wolf 

The snow was coming down heavily. Almost a foot had fallen. Sandburg sipped a steaming mug of coffee as he stared out the large picture window in the great room at the darkness beyond. The snow was piling up against the porch steps. This morning, he was the first one up. Sandburg had cooking duty and wanted to fix a couple of frittatas with the Thanksgiving leftovers for breakfast. First he wanted to enjoy a cup of coffee in relative peace and quiet. 

He smiled at his reflection in the glass. Only a month until his and Jim's baby arrived and all such moments of peace and quiet for months to come would be gone. They were going to have Laura on hand just in case Jim wasn't able to change into a werepanther to deliver their child, like Walter had changed when he gave birth to Connor. Back then they still hadn't had the ability to change at will, unlike they did now. Sandburg hoped he and Jim would have a girl, if for no other reason than Jim was now psyched up at the prospect of raising a daughter. 

"Uncle Blair...." 

Sandburg turned at the sound of Chloe's voice. She was standing in the bedroom doorway holding her stuffed kangaroo. 

"Why are you up so early, Clover?" 

"I need to pee pee," she said. 

She was wearing a warm one-piece, footed, zip leg sleeper. A hard piece of clothing for a toddler to get off to use the potty chair, but Fox and Walter didn't want the twins or Connor to use the bathroom on their own. They were still too young to be trusted in that room. If they needed to go, they were supposed to wake them. The same thing went for Joey and Gwen. 

Setting the coffee mug on the end table, Sandburg held out his hand to her. "C'mon, sweetie, I'll take you to the bathroom." 

Chloe took his hand and smiled up at him. She looked a lot like Fox, and Blair knew she was going to be a heartbreaker when she got older. 

In the bathroom, Sandburg helped her off with the sleeper. She was wearing an undershirt and training pants beneath. The sleeper was damp with sweat so Sandburg tossed it in the hamper while Chloe sat on the potty chair. The hamper was full, which meant he'd have to do the laundry along with cooking this morning. 

While Sandburg was wiping Chloe's bottom, Aviva appeared in the doorway. 

"Do you need to use the potty chair, Avi?" Sandburg asked as he pulled up Chloe's training pants. 

She nodded and hurried into the room. 

"Don't move, Clover, I need to wash your hands," Sandburg said as he helped Aviva off with the sleeper. She had dark curly hair and Walter's dark brown eyes, so different from Chloe's light hazel eyes and straight light brown hair. Both were beautiful children. He wondered if his and Jim's daughter would be as lovely. 

After Sandburg had washed the twins' hands, he led them back to their bedroom. Since they were no longer tired, he dressed them for the day and brought them back out to the kitchen to keep him company while he made breakfast. 

"How about I make us some hot cocoa?" 

"Yes!" they said. 

Sandburg smiled and picked them up and placed them in their highchairs. He started a sauce pan of milk heating on the range. While he was making the cocoa, Fox walked out of his and Walter's bedroom. 

"I thought I heard my twin terrors' voices," he quipped, walking over to them and kissing their noses. 

"Mommy, we get cocoa," Aviva said. 

"Mm, I hope Uncle Blair made enough for me," Fox said. 

"Wouldn't you rather have a cup of coffee?" Sandburg said. "You know, in your condition you can only have one cup of caffeine a day." 

Fox frowned then smiled. "How about a mocha?" 

"Make that two," Walter said as he strolled out of the bedroom wearing his robe and slippers. 

"I think I'll make some for myself and Jim," Sandburg said as he started the vegetables and turkey heating in a skillet. 

"How are my sweetpeas this morning?" Walter said, kissing his daughters. 

"Stop, Daddy, tickles," Chloe said as she touched her cheek where her Daddy's beard had brushed. 

Blair smiled as he watched them interact. One benefit of Jim's pregnancy was he wasn't able to grow his annual winter beard. John wasn't either, but Alex had started one even though it would take at least six weeks for it to become a descent beard. Full hermaphrodites had a hard time growing facial hair. 

"Do you need a hand?" Fox asked Blair. 

"No." Sandburg added cocoa and sugar to the milk then hurried to stir the vegetables in the skillet as they started to burn. "I've always wanted to experience what it would be like to be a fry cook," he quipped. "But if you'd like to scramble some eggs for the frittata, I won't complain." 

Fox grinned and walked around the counter. Grabbing a bowl he broke six eggs into it and scrambled them then poured them to the large skillet of vegetables and turkey. Sandburg poured the hot cocoa into two sippy cups and four mugs, he added a little cold milk to the sippy cups the make the cocoa safe for the twins to drink. Next he poured with coffee from the percolator into the mugs. 

The front door opened and Jeffrey hurried inside. He was covered with snow and shivering. 

"Tell me you didn't just walk six miles from the Gunmen's?" Fox said, hurrying over to help him off with his coat. 

"I-I d-didn't realize it w-would be s-s-so deep or coming down so hard," Jeffrey said, shivering. 

"You should have stayed put," Walter said. 

"I-I have c-chicken coop d-duty," Jeffrey said then sneezed. 

"No. I'll take your chores for today," Walter said. "Go upstairs and take a hot bath then get into bed and that's an order." 

Sandburg shook his head as he looked at Jeffrey standing in soaked clothes. "Jeff, I'll make you some hot cocoa with a little rum. I'll bring it up to your room after you're done with your bath." 

"T-Thanks, Blair," Jeffrey said as he stood shivering, "I g-guess I'm not feeling t-too well." 

After Jeffrey was upstairs, Sandburg sighed, "Poor guy." 

"I'll milk all four cows," Fox said to Walter, "since you're taking the chicken coop." 

Walter leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "It's a deal." 

"Fox, can you watch the frittata?" Blair said as he picked up the two mochas. "I'm going to take this in to Jim." 

"Sure." Fox picked up his mocha and took a sip while watching the twins drink from their sippy cups. 

Sandburg walked to his and Jim's bedroom. The sun had begun to rise and with the falling snow, it cast a pale glow in the room. 

Jim was lying on his side with a pillow between his thighs. He looked up at Blair. "That smells good," he said, rolling on his back and struggling to sit up. 

Placing the mugs on the small breakfast table, Sandburg hurried over to help his husband get settled against the headboard. He placed a couple of pillows behind Jim's back. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like a fat blob and my feet are cold." Jim leaned against the pillows. 

"You only have a month to go," Sandburg said as he handed Jim the mug of mocha. 

Taking a sip, Jim sighed happily, "Mm, this tastes good." 

"Enjoy it, since this replaced your cup of coffee for the day," Sandburg said, sitting on the bed next to Jim and resting his hand on his husband's belly. Jim's breasts were filling out and his nipples were a dark rosy color. Developing breasts was the one part of the pregnancy that Jim hated the most and he griped about it endlessly. At least he had the comfort of knowing that his breasts would go back to normal after he stopped nursing and his milk dried up, unlike Blair when he gave birth to Joey. 

"You know what I have a craving for?" Jim said. 

"Is this going to be a lot of work for me?" Sandburg asked, knowing he'd do anything to make Jim happy. 

A couple of weeks ago Jim had been craving bananas and that was one item impossible for Sandburg to get for him. Bananas just weren't grown in North America. Jim had to be satisfied with the imitation banana extract that Sandburg had found at a bakery supply store in the ruins. He used it to make banana flavored yogurt that Jim had enjoyed even if it wasn't the real deal. Sandburg had gone into the ruins with Alex, Melvin, and Benton. The guys were also looking for items that their men -- and woman in Melvin's case -- were craving. Most of the food had been looted before the giant rats infested the ruins, and after three years if any remained it probably was inedible. There were areas of the ruins that had been hard to reach in human form, but as werewolves they could prowl the ruins easily, and with their heightened sense of smell they could locate areas that they might have missed in their human form. 

Benton had been looking for canned sardines in olive oil for Ray, and Jelly Bellys for Stan, while Alex searched for a brand of southern barbecue sauce that John used to buy at a store in D.C., and Liz was craving anything chocolate. 

"Chief, are you listening to me?" Jim said. 

"Sorry, big guy," Sandburg said. "What did you say you were craving?" 

"A large bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream." 

Sandburg breathed a sigh of relief. "That shouldn't be too hard to make." He had fresh mint in the greenhouse along with mint extract, and they had found a lot of chocolate in the ruins at the bakery supply store, including bags of chocolate chips that were still good. Chocolate had a pretty long shelf life but temperatures did affect its quality. He'd make a large batch of ice cream for dessert for that evening. 

"I'm going to take a hot bath," Jim said, putting the empty mug on the night stand and swinging his legs off the bed. He stood with some difficulty. "Can you help me haul my ass out of the tub in about an hour?" 

"Sure." Sandburg picked up the empty mugs and carried them back to the kitchen. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat 

That morning, Krycek had what he referred to as shit-shoveling duty. He had to clean out the barn and stable stalls then lay fresh straw. It was a job that he, Walter, and Blair were now switching off doing until Jim, John, and Fox had their babies and could share in the joy. John was currently plowing the yard, so Krycek would be able to reach the compost pile. Walter had shoveled out the chicken run before starting to collect eggs and cleaning the coop. 

With nearly a foot of snow, the horses came in handy for getting around. He and Walter would use them that afternoon when they went hunting with Simon and Frohike. John and Walter were the only ones able to handle the big stallion. For some reason, Gabriel wouldn't tolerate anyone else on his back. One of their two mares was pregnant and that left only the other for the rest of them to ride. 

After Krycek cleaned the stable and fed the horses, he headed into the barn. Inside, Fox was sitting on a stool milking Ariel. He'd already milked Bambi and Cindi, and had Phoebe left to milk. 

Krycek leaned on the shovel and watched him. Fox had allowed his hair to grow long, silky bangs swept over his forehead and a silver clasp tied the rest in a ponytail -- so different from his FBI agent days of short haircuts. 

"Is something wrong?" Fox asked as he continued milking without glancing up. 

"I'm taking a break." 

"That shovel stinks," Fox said. Sitting, he was close to the shovel Krycek was leaning on. 

"So does that cow pie in Ariel's stall," Krycek said. 

"Point taken." 

Placing the shovel against the other side of the stall wall, Krycek asked, "Why would you want to go through it again?" 

"You mean having another baby?" Fox looked up at him. 

"Yes," Krycek said. "I can see why John and Jim were willing to go through with it, since they never experienced pregnancy. Why would you want to put yourself through it again?" 

"It's about love." A slow smile spread across Fox's lips as he looked up at Krycek. "But you know that already. No matter how hard your pregnancy may bave been, you'd go through it again for Gwendolyn." 

Krycek had to admit that was true. "I'd give my left arm for my daughter." 

"Then you understand why I'm going through pregnancy again." Fox's eyes became distant. "When I'm lying in bed at night, I can see images of my future children with Walter. I can see their faces and hear their voices. They are every bit as real to me as Connor, Aviva, and Chloe." 

Looking into those clear hazel eyes, Krycek believed him. "Can you see the baby John is carrying?" he asked cautiously. 

Fox shook his head. "No, but I can see the next baby Walter will give birth to." 

"Walter's is not going through pregnancy again." 

"Yes he is, just don't tell him that." 

Krycek saw movement through the vent connecting the barn to the chicken coop and smirked. "I won't tell Walter. I better get back to cleaning the stalls." 

They finished the morning chores before the bell had rung for lunch. Sonja and Wade had come over to help watch the children so John could do the snowplowing. Jim was no longer able to watch the children on his own or do most chores. 

Usually, lunch was a kettle of soup and crusty bread. That day it was chicken and dumplings, which was the children's favorite. 

While Krycek washed his hands at the bathroom sink, John walked into the room. 

"I'm going to finish plowing the paths tomorrow," he announced tiredly. 

"If I bag a deer this afternoon," Krycek said as he soaped up his lover's hands. "Do you think you'll be up to helping me dress it?" 

"I'm always ready to help you," John said. "We'll need to bleed the carcass first and in this cold it should keep 'til tomorrow." 

Krycek knew that, but sometimes they were able to bleed and gut the deer carcass then cut it into steaks and roasts the same day. In the winter with the shorter days and colder temperatures that became difficult. 

John continued, " I hope you get back early. You know I don't like going to bed without you." 

"You just want me to warm your feet," Krycek said. 

John wrapped his arms around Krycek. "There are other parts of my body that need warming." 

With John's belly pressed against his, Krycek could feel their baby move. "Walter can hang the deer, if we bag any. Let's go eat." 

Like breakfast, lunch was an informal affair. Wade and Sonja were taking care of feeding the children while Jim was eating at the counter with Joey. Walter and Fox had filled their soup bowls and had joined the children at the long table. 

"Where's Blair?" Krycek asked as he filled a bowl with soup from the kettle on the stove. 

"He's upstairs feeding Jeffrey," Sonja said. 

"How's he doing?" Krycek asked. Jeffrey had arrived home that morning with a possible case of pneumonia. 

"Fine," Sonja said. "He just needs bed rest for a few days." 

Krycek sat next to his daughter at the dining room table. He watched as she brought the spoon to her mouth and ate a dumpling. "Is the soup good?" he asked. 

"I like dumplings," Gwen said. 

He tasted the soup. "Mm, Uncle Blair makes good dumplings." 

"Papa, will you play dolls with me?" Gwen asked. 

"I will tonight," Krycek said. "Uncle Walter and I are going hunting after lunch." 

"I'll play with you, Gwen, until papa comes home," John said. 

Gwen smiled as she looked up at John. "Daddy, will Santa bring me a new doll on Christmas?" 

"I think so, but we should cover our bases and write him a letter explaining just what you want," John said. 

"I wanna write Santa," Connor said. 

"I, too," Joey echoed. 

The twins chimed in even though they didn't really understand just what was going on. 

Krycek smiled as he looked at his husband. John was enjoying the children's excitement. 

"We'll write Santa after lunch then Sean can mail your letters to the North Pole," John said. 

"Daddy, make a snowman with me," Joey said, looking at Jim with pleading blue eyes. 

Stepping in, Wade said, "Joey, I'll take you and Connor outside to make a snowman." The elder Skinner looked at Jim with an amused expression. "Your Dad can watch us from the window since he doesn't have a coat or boots that fit." 

"Rub it in why don't you," Jim grumbled. 

"I don't want to make snowman now," Connor said. "I play dolls with Gwen and Uncle John." 

Krycek glanced over at Walter to see his reaction to Connor's announcement and was disappointed that it hadn't even raised an eyebrow. It was the first time Connor had expressed an interest in playing with dolls. 

Wade chuckled. "Connor, your papa used to play with dolls when he was a boy." 

"Dad, G.I. Joe was an action figure," Walter said. "Besides, I don't have a problem with Connor playing dolls. It would teach him about nurturing and caring." 

"I agree," Fox chimed in. "Our family has blurred the line between the sexes, and we shouldn't try to force our children into boy and girl roles." 

"Papa, what is G.I. Joe?" Connor asked. 

"It's an acti ... a male doll sort of like Wren's Barbie doll," Walter said. 

"Can I have one?" 

"Yes," Walter said. 

"Not until you're Wren's age," Fox added. 

"Why can't I have one now?" 

"Because G.I. Joe comes with small parts that you could choke on if you put them in your mouth," Fox explained. 

"I don't put them in my mouth," Connor whined. 

Walter looked at Fox. "Maybe we can get him one but save the accessories until he's older." 

Krycek chuckled. "Yeah, every kid should own a naked G.I. Joe doll." 

"We'll add it to the letter to Santa," John said. "Maybe he'll bring you one, Alex." 

The guys had been receiving requests from their friends for toys to search for on each of their trips into the ruins. They had several boxes of toys for the children hidden in the loft above the workshop. Some of the toys would be saved for future Christmases and birthdays. 

Krycek stood and leaned down, kissing his husband while placing a hand over John's pregnant belly. "Let's share a bath after I get back from hunting." 

"Something for me to look forward to," John said with a smile. 

Walter stood. "We better head out." He leaned down and kissed Fox. "Do you want to fill the wood boxes? I'm not sure if I'll make it back before sunset, otherwise I'd do it myself." 

"Don't worry about it, dress warmly." 

Before going outside to clean the barn and stable, Krycek had put on an extra thick pair of hunting socks. They had orange vests to wear over their coats just in case someone else was in the woods hunting. Although the guys had posted no trespassing and no hunting signs on their property, they had caught strangers hunting on their land. With Jim's screwed up senses, the hunters had gotten uncomfortably close to Moonridge Lodge before the other men smelled their presence, and Walter had sent them packing. 

Krycek and Walter headed to the stable to saddle the horses. They were to meet Frohike over at Simon's. 

"Were you listening in on the conversation I was having with Fox in the barn?" Krycek asked. 

"I overheard you but not intentionally," Walter said. "You know voices carry from the barn into the coop." 

"Especially if you're standing by the vent," Krycek said. 

Walter swung up into the saddle. 

"Do you believe he has the ability to see your future children?" Krycek asked as he placed a foot into the stirrup and mounted the horse. 

"Yes," Walter said. "We've talked about it, only he never mentioned the last part he told you." 

They started down the snow-covered path to the Bank's home. The stallion snorted and strained at the bit, wanting to run but Walter maintained firm control over him. 

"Fox probably didn't want to upset you," Krycek said, having an easier time controlling the docile mare. 

"I plan on talking to him about it when we get home," Walter said as they rode into their neighbor's yard. 

Frohike's horse was tied to the hitching post next to Simon's donkey, Sinbad. The two men walked out of the house. Jin stood in the doorway and waved before closing the door against the cold. 

"I'm psyched," Simon said as he climbed into the saddle. 

They were heading to their deer stands southwest of Simon's place four miles away. 

"Did you guys have a nice Thanksgiving?" Walter asked. 

"Yes," Simon said. "Except between my son, Langly, and Jimmy, they finished off all of the food. You know, I just love leftover turkey sandwiches but there wasn't even enough left on the carcass to make soup." 

The animals trudged through a snowdrift to make it up a small hill with their riders staying dry in the saddle. They'd received a little less than a foot of snow. But it would remain on the ground until spring. Very seldom did they get a pre-spring thaw. 

"We'll have to make two birds next year," Frohike said. 

Walter slowed the stallion and glanced around, scanning the forest suspiciously. By the time Krycek smelled the intruder, a shot had rung out and Walter was knocked from the saddle by the force of the bullet's impact. 

Krycek shape-shifted into a wolf and launched himself out of the saddle over the mare's head. Frohike followed close behind him, as the two wolves hunted down the shooter. They found him easily. Krycek killed the man with a precise fury, born of rage and the cold skill of an assassin. Krycek recognized him as one of the three hunters who Walter had chased off their land, last month. The man must have come back intentionally gunning for Walter. 

Sniffing the air, Krycek determined the man had come alone. Silently he and Frohike hurried back to Walter, returning to their human form. 

The snow was splashed red with blood, and a pool was spreading out beneath Walter's still body. Simon tried desperately to staunch the bleeding. "Melvin, get Liz!" 

Frohike jumped into the saddle and took off to get help. In shock, Krycek gazed at Walter's pale face then pulled himself together and sprung into action. He yanked off his nylon coat and used a knife to cut out the cotton insulation before sinking to his knees and placing the white cotton over the gaping wound in Walter's shoulder. "Don't you dare fucking die! You know losing you would kill Fox." Krycek rolled up what remained of the coat and placed it under Walter's head. "Hang on, dammit!" 

It had started to snow again. 

~x~X~x~ 

End of Chapter Twenty-Five: Winter's Fury 

Coming soon Chapter Twenty-four: 

Feedback:   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
